No sejiji
by No-Hiakru-sama
Summary: Lemon! Horo le da unas revistas a Yoh, quien las lee y no puede evitar los 'efectos' que le provocan XD


-Míralas! Solo échales un vistazo! No pasará nada te lo prometo- Dijo el ainu, señalando a las revistas que yacían en la mesa. Yoh se negó. 

-Qué tal si alguien nos ve? Qué tal si 'Anna' nos ve!?-Murmuró el castaño. 

-Ay Yoh ya no eres un chiquito! Ya tienes 19 años, yo creo que ya puedes ver estas revistas, mira, guárdalas en tu habitación y las ves en la noche, cuando nadie te vea, vale?-Propuso el chico peliazulado. 

-Y por qué no las guardas en tu habitación, eh?- Horo sonrió ante la pregunta de su amigo. 

-Porque si mi hermana las ve, me sermoneara y sabes que odio que me regañen-bostezó-guaaaa! Bueno, me voy a la cama, hasta mañana. 

-Pero si aun no haz cenado, y ya tienes sueño?- Dijo Yoh fingiendo sorpresa. 

-Es que hoy estuve entrenando mucho y terminé agotado- 

-Yo creo que te cansaste de estar con Tamao, eh?, ji ji ji . 

Horo sonrió ampliamente y se despidió de Yoh con la mano antes de salir de la habitación. Yoh con un poco de curiosidad tomó una de las revistas que había traído su amigo. Había muchas imágenes de mujeres hermosas completamente desnudas. Yoh miraba las revistas con la boca abierta hasta que escuchó una puerta deslizarse. Yoh se precipitó y escondió las revistas bajo el sofá. 

-Ya llegue- Anunció la voz de Anna. 

Yoh se caminó hasta la puerta para saludarla, se quedó parado en el escalón de la entrada, mientras que su prometida se quitaba los zapatos. Ella se levantó lentamente, cuando se topó con la cara de su prometido, el chico notó que ella estaba muy roja. 

-Te sientes bien?-Preguntó el chico algo preocupado. 

-Sí…yo sí…pero, eh, tu..Eh…mírate…-Anna señaló a un gran bulto entre las piernas de Yoh miró hacía abajo, por lo visto las revistas de Horo le habían gustado a su 'amigo'. 

Yoh sonrió de una manera que Anna jamás le había visto. Yoh jaló a Anna hacía a él y la beso, Anna un poco sobresaltada se quedó con los ojos abiertos sintiendo como Yoh trataba desesperadamente de abrir su boca con su lengua, finalmente ella accedió y permitió la entrada de la lengua de su prometido. Ella rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y él, la sujetó de la cabeza para intensificar el beso. Finalmente ambos se separaron en busca de aire. 

-Que fue eso!?-Dijo Anna en cuanto recuperó la respiración. 

Yoh le sonrió de la misma manera que lo había hecho minutos anteriores. Anna abrió un poco los ojos. El chico cargo a la Itako por las piernas y la llevo escaleras arriba como si estuvieran recién casados. 

-Tu habitación o la mía?- Preguntó Yoh mirando a su prometida. Ella dudó un poco, pero al recordar aquel beso lleno de pasión y deseo dijo: 

-En la mía…- 

Yoh sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Llevo en brazos a Anna hasta su habitación, la bajó suavemente y se dirigió a la esquina en busca del futón. Mientras Yoh iba por el futón, Anna cerró la puerta y se acercó a él, tomándolo por sorpresa. Una vez más, Anna besó a Yoh, pero esta vez no era con temor ni nada, a comparación del beso anterior. Esta vez ambos chicos, besaban con exagerado deseo. Yoh se separó por un momento de Anna, solo para recostarla en el futón, después siguió besando con fiereza a la Itako, que acariciaba frenéticamente la espalda del chaman. Yoh estaba recostada sobre ella, y se levantó un poco, solo lo suficiente para despojarla de su vestido negro. Al mismo tiempo ella le quitaba la camisa al chico. Al terminar, Yoh volvió a besar a Anna que permanecía aun en ropa interior. Yoh comenzó a acariciar los senos de Anna que estaban aun cubiertos. Anna soltó un pequeño gemido de placer al tacto de su prometido. Yoh casi desesperado desabrochó por detrás la molesta prenda que le evitaba observar los senos de Anna, después de unos segundos de forcejeo pero sin separar los labios de la Itako, Yoh pudo quitar la prenda. Casi inmediatamente, Yoh se alejó de los labios de Anna y contempló su cuerpo, la chica estaba un poco sonrojada, Yoh pensó que se veía bellísima. Yoh comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica que estaba debajo de él. Succionaba y lamía formando un pequeño camino hasta llegar al punto medio entre los pechos de la chica. Yoh sonrió y comenzó a formar un nuevo camino de besos que terminaban en los pezones de la chica, donde el se detenía, besó, lamió y mordisqueó, primero el pezón derecho y luego con otro camino de besos, llegó al pezón izquierdo, donde una vez mas succionaba y besaba con sumo deleite la piel desnuda de la chica. Mientras tanto, Anna no podía evitar gemir un poco con cada beso y caricia que su prometido le otorgaba. 

Una vez saciado, Yoh marcó un nuevo camino llegando al vientre de la chica, y finalmente a la zona cubierta por la última prenda. Yoh se despojó de sus pantalones, pero aun permanecía en sus boxers y le quitó a Anna la molesta prenda que estorbaba el camino, el chico se inclinó un poco y se recostó sobre Anna, para poder alcanzar sus labios, el miembro de Yoh, que estaba mas que listo entre los boxers del chico rozaba con la zona más íntima de la chica, con cada roce Anna soltaba un pequeño gemido entre los besos del chico. El le sonrió con satisfacción y se separó de sus labios, bajando nuevamente entre las piernas de la chica, el tomó sus muslos y metió su cabeza entre las piernas, lamiendo y besando la parte mas intima de Anna, ella gemía con placer al sentir la curiosa lengua de su prometido explorar frenéticamente su interior. Anna echó la cabeza hacía atrás, mientras gemía y suspiraba, ella comenzó a sentir espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo, estaba cerca del clímax, pero Yoh se detuvo, se limpió un poco la boca con el dorso de la mano y besó a Anna, ella saboreó los labios de su prometido, pero se separó bruscamente al sentir los dedos del chico explorando sus interiores por entre las piernas. Yoh sonrió al notar a Anna echar una vez mas la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir con placer, pero el chico se detuvo una vez mas segundos antes del primero orgasmo de la chica. 

-Te esta gustando Annita?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Anna lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. 

-Ahora veras- Dijo ella, hizo que ambos giraran y así ella quedó sobre Yoh, quien le sonreía ampliamente mientras la contemplaba de lleno. Anna le robó un beso apasionado a Yoh y comenzó a besarle el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, donde también lamió y succionó los pezones del chico. Bajó rápidamente hasta mas abajo del ombligo del chico, y lo despojó de sus boxers, permitiéndole a Anna observar el miembro del chico, que estaba bastante parado y era de un tamaño bastante deseable. Ella no lo dudó y se abalanzó contra el miembro del chico, primero lo besaba y poco a poco los besos se convirtieron en succiones, la chica llegó a la punta le miembro del chico y comenzó a succionar y a lamer la punta, mientras que con sus manos, masajeaba suavemente al resto del 'instrumento'. Yoh empezó a gemir de placer y sintió como todo su cuerpo se erizaba, estaba muy cerca del clímax y la chica lo notó, así que igual que el, ella se separó del miembro. Yoh no lo soportó mas, se puso de rodillas, provocando que la chica también quedara en la misma posición que el chico. Yoh hizo que la chica se recargara una vez mas en el futón y la beso suavemente antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas, metió la punta de su miembro, sin problema, gracias a los líquidos de la chica. Anna sintió un gigantesco placer al sentir al chico que no pudo callar un grito. Yoh poco a poco comenzó a penetrarla mas y mas, hasta encontrarse con un obstáculo. Anna e Yoh intercambiaron miradas, Anna sonrió nerviosamente y asintió con la cabeza. Yoh la besó una vez mas y comenzó penetrar mas y mas hasta finalmente romper el himen de la chica, quien apretó los puños que descansaban en la espalda de la chica, Yoh se detuvo y la abrazó pero sin separarse de ella, la beso con mucha ternura, mientras la chica trababa en vano de evitar las lagrimas, poco a poco el dolor se fue pasando, e Yoh continuó con su recorrido, Anna, finalmente pasando el dolor, comenzó a gemir una vez mas y con los gritos Yoh comenzó a acelerar mucho mas el pasó, hasta que los espasmos que habían recorrido el cuerpo de la chica, habían vuelto y esta vez Yoh no se detuvo, la chica grito de placer al sentir su primer orgasmo, Yoh excitado continuó embistiendo contra la chica hasta que también llegó al clímax. Se dejó caer, muy agotado sobre la chica, que le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, algo jamás visto en Anna. Yoh levantó la mirada y besó una última vez Anna, le sonrió y finalmente se separaron. 

-Vaya! Ahora se por que Horo estaba tan agotado- Dijo Yoh, se estiró y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, ella se acomodó bocaarriba para no mover a su acompañante, ambos se metieron en el futón y se quedaron dormidos abrazados…. 

FIN!!!!!! 


End file.
